Field
A vertical profile for an in-trail procedure can provide a pilot with enhanced situational awareness. Such a vertical profile may be able to provide a graphical indication of a clearance window for change in altitude procedures, as well as the underlying bases for such a window.
Description of the Related Art
Under certain circumstances, particularly for travel over large distances, pilots prefer to fly at higher altitudes. Flying at higher altitudes may, for a variety of reasons, improve fuel efficiency or increase safety in travel. Many aircraft, however, use the same path. Moreover, for safety reasons, it may be important for aircraft to avoid close proximity to other aircraft.
Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) systems that employ an In-Trail Procedure (ITP), typically make predictions of whether or not ITP changes in elevation are allowable.
In certain systems, a pilot enters a desired flight level. Then, the surveillance system determines whether or not blockage exists for this maneuver when assessing neighboring aircraft telemetry compared to criteria, such as separation being above fifteen nautical miles and speed difference being less than 20 knots.